Geek Anime! Fumu-tan of the Stars!
''Geek Anime! Fumu-tan of the Stars! is an episode featured in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It comes after Shell-Shocked and before Born to Be Mild. Plot King Dedede explains the terrible result of his anime to the Nightmare Enterprises Salesman, who tells him to make another to prevent a debt rise. King Dedede orders anime specialists. These specialists, named the Otakings, believe that Tiff should be the star of their anime due to her cute looks and debate what powers she should have, as Escargon fails to get their attention. Meanwhile Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are having a picnic. Tiff suspects that she is being spied on, and ignores it until she sees a microphone. The Otakings follow her, scaring her. The Otakings take pictures of her, so she reports them to Chief Bookem. Everyone gives their own ideas of the anime, but the Otakings disappear. Six days later, Kirby and his friends have another picnic, but their friend Meta Knight tells them that King Dedede has been acting odd lately. The group heads to the castle, and sees that King Dedede is preparing the anime. They go to the dungeon and the Otakings only draw Tiff. King Dedede goes to his computer to order Nightmare Enterprises to send over animation specialist Dis Walney. Tiff is overjoyed to see that Walney has arrived due to his talent, but things get hectic with the specialist attaching optic sensors to Kirby and King Dedede. Kirby and King Dedede fight against their will because the optic sensors can control their target. Tiff notes that Walney would really not be so cruel, and at that point, Walney reveals his true identity as a demonic robot called the Anige. The Anige zaps Kirby with a red beam, and uses his remote, which looks like an N64 controller, to make King Dedede and Kirby fight again. Kirby is brutally beaten again, and the optic sensors on his body lose their grip on him, falling off. Meta Knight tells Kirby to inhale the sensors, and Kirby transforms into Spark Kirby as a result of doing so. The Anige fires red beams, but Kirby counters with his electrical attacks, killing the Anige. The deadline arrives, and King Dedede and Escargon cry about their rising debt. Tiff believes that the Otakings were useless as well, but they turn out to have completed the anime. The Otakings broadcast their work and Tiff regrets giving them less credit than they were worth, even stating that she is proud of how they made an anime about someone they were passionate about. The anime plays, and the star is Tiff, as the Otakings wished for their work. Tiff angrily asks the Otakings who the character on-screen should be, at which point the geeks tell her that she is (albeit taller on-screen), and sing "Fumu-tan of the Stars" to justify their work. An irate Tiff then vents her wrath by grabbing a Hammer and chasing the geeks. Kirby, despite not having to do with the anime, joins in. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episodes